Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. In order to activate their transformation, they need their Princess Perfumes and respective Dress Up Key. List of Sequences and First Appearances Cure Flora --> Episode 1 Cure Mermaid --> Episode 2 Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid ' --> Episode 3 'Cure Twinkle --> Episode 4 Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Twinkle --> Episode 6 Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle --> Episode 7 Cure Flora and Cure Twinkle --> Episode 9 Sequences Haruka to Cure Flora Haruka shouts out "Pretty Cure" and her clothes disappear in a flash of flowers. As she says "Princess Engage", she inserts her pink Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and locks it into place. Her perfume fills up with pink liquid that she sprays around her and on her hands, feet and body to make her gloves, boots and dress appear. She sprays the perfume once again in the air to create her tiara which she places on her head to make her hair grow longer and change colour, and her earrings appear. She then strikes a pose to make her Dress Up Key appear underneath her top layer skirt. She then lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Minami to Cure Mermaid Minami shouts out "Pretty Cure" and her clothes disappear in a flash of bubbles. As she says "Princess Engage", she inserts her blue Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and locks it into place. Her perfume fills up with blue liquid that she sprays around her and on her hands, feet and body to make her gloves, boots and dress appear. She sprays the perfume once again in the air to create her tiara which she places on her head to make her earrings appear and her hair grow longer and change color. She then strikes a pose to make her Dress Up Key appear underneath her skirt. She then lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Kirara to Cure Twinkle Kirara shouts out "Pretty Cure" and her clothes disappear in a flash of stars. As she says "Princess Engage", she inserts her yellow Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and locks it into place. Her perfume fills up with yellow liquid that she sprays around her and on her hands, feet and body to make her gloves, boots, dress and back bow appear. She sprays the perfume once again in the air to create her tiara which she places on her head to make her hair grow longer and change colour, and her earrings appear. She then strikes a pose to make her Dress Up Key appear underneath her top layer skirt. She then lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Group Haruka, Minami and Kirara shout out "Pretty Cure" and their clothes disappear in their respective theme color. As they say "Princess Engage", they insert their respective Dress Up Key into their Princess Perfume and lock it into place. Their perfumes then fill up in their respective theme color and they spray themselves to make their outfits appear. They spray the perfume once again in the air to create their tiaras which they place on their heads to make their hair grow longer, change color and their earrings appear. They then strike a pose to make their Dress Up Key appear underneath their top layer skirt. They then land on the ground, curtsy together and say their solo introductions before saying their group introduction. Trivia *This is the second transformation involving the Cures spraying perfume on their bodies, following Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!. *This is the third transformation after Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! and Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! where the Cures strike a pose before reciting their introduction phrase. * This is the third transformation after the two above where the Cures are all transforming in the same background, which is made up of all of the Cures' individual colour backgrounds mixed together. *This is the first transformation to include backgrounds with buildings for the Cures to fit the series theme. Gallery Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora Pretty Cure.... (GPPC).jpg|"Pretty Cure!" Haruno's Perfume Fills up Pink.jpg|Haruka's perfume fills up. Haruka spraying the perfume.png|Haruka spraying the perfume. Flor.jpg|Cure Flora's clothes about to appear Haruka_placing_her_tiara_on_her_head.png|Haruka placing her tiara on her head. 螢幕快照 2015-02-01 下午06.46.08.png|Haruka's hair grows and changes colour. Flora's Dress up Key Added to Her Dress.png|Flora's Dress Up Key on her dress. Flora's Eyes Shine During her Henshinu.png|Flora's eyes shine Flora Bowing in Her Henshinu.png|Flora bowing in her transformation. Flora's flower.png|Cure Flora saying the speech 螢幕快照 2015-02-01 下午01.32.14.png|Cure Flora's pose. Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid MinamiTransform.png|"Pretty Cure..." MinamiPerfume.png|Minami's perfume fills up. Mermaid spraying the perfume.png|Minami spraying the perfume MinamiHenshin.png|Minami during her transformation. MinamiTiara.png|Minami placing her tiara on her head. MInamiHenshinn.png|Mermaid's hair grows and changes colour. Mermaid's Dress Up Key Added to Her Dress.png|Mermaid's Dress Up Key appears Mermaid Bowing.png|Mermaid bowing during her transformation Mermaid's Eyes Shine During Her Henshinu.png|Mermaid's eyes shine Mermaid's shell.png|Cure Mermaid saying the speech GoPuri_Mermaid.jpg|Cure Mermaid's pose. Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Pretty Cure... (Kirara).png|"Pretty Cure..." Kirara Holding Her Perfume and Dress Up Key.jpg|"...Princess Engage!" Kirara's Princess Perfume Fills Up.png|Kirara's Princess Perfume fills up Shoes begin to appear.jpg|Boots begin to appear Dress_begins_to_appear.jpg|Dress begins to appear Dress_appears.png|Dress appears Kirara Pute her crown on.png|Kirara putting her crown on. Twinkle's Dress Up Key added to her Dress.png|Dress Up key added to Twinkle's dress Twinkle's Eyes Shine During her Henshinu.png|Twinkle's eyes shine Twinke Bowing in her Stance before her speech.png|Twinkle bowing Twinlke clear ver.jpg|Cure Twinkle's pose Group Puri Cure Princess Engage Triple.jpg|"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!" 3 Go Princess Together In The Henshinu.jpg|Outfits begin to appear. About to Say their Lines.jpg|About to say their lines Cure Flora.jpg|"Tsuyoku!" Cure Mermaid2.jpg|"Yasashiku!" Cure_Twinkle.jpg|"Utsukushiku!" Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle.jpg|"Go!" GoPriPreGroupPose.jpg|"Princess Pretty Cure!" Videos Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Transformations